


karaoke

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek does karaoke...sterek drabble - 10/22 - words of the day: hero, say, freeze





	karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“I need a hero, I’m holding out for a hero…”

What is Derek doing? Is that- is he doing karaoke? Stiles stares in shock as he grips the microphone and belts out the song. He didn’t realize the were had it in him to have fun. He’s disappointed when Derek notices him and freezes. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

“I believe the correct question is who are you and what did you do to Derek?” He sees the tips of the were’s ears go pink. “Actually, better yet, I think we should sing a duet, what do ya say?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
